


Legendary Time

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Perverted stuff that’s all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: A bunch of one shots between the legendary’s and their love story.The 18+ content won’t come in for a few chapter so bare with me.
Relationships: And some more - Relationship, Groudon x Kyogre, Yveltal x Xerneas
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Another Pokémon story, except I actually spent a week on this chapter not like the other story’s where I spent a day on it.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy make sure to comment like do whatever you fancy, enjoy the story and I’ll see you all later. :)

Chapter one Groudon X Kyogre  
It was another day at the Hall of Legends, the temperature was perfect, the water in a nearby lake flowed fluently, and the Pokémon around it played.  
Groudon however was not in a good mood, walking around the place with a sour mood. “Can’t believe that Damn Arceus put me with Heatran!”

-Flashback-

“Thank you all for coming to this meeting” Arceus said still sitting on his throne.  
“We were kinda forced to come dumbass!” Groudon grumbled.  
“Today, for now on you’ll be sharing a room with a fellow legendary, any complaints.” Groudon huffed. “As long I’m not put with a bastard I’m good.”  
“The ground rules are, a male and a female can’t share a room, only Latias and Latios can, since their siblings.” Groudon shot up from his position. “Your fucking with us right? You know they have a incestual relationship!”  
“No we do not!” Latias yelled while letting a blush cross her face, with Latios nodding behind her. Arceus sighed. “Are we all clear about the rules?” Everyone nodded except Groudon who was still pissed about the arrangement. “Whatever.” He complained.

-End of flashback-

“Heatran snores to much, he keeps waking me up when I’m having a good dream about shoving my cock into...” Groudon said, before stopping himself for the fear of someone listening in. “Whatever.” Groudon groaned before sitting in the main lobby of the place.  
Most of the early birds were up, literally. Articuno, Moltress, and Zapdos they were all up. “Morning Groudon!” Articuno beamed happily.” Groudon snorted. “Sure good day, good day my ass.” Groudon growled. Articuno tilted her head in question. “What’s wrong with him?” Moltress and Zapdos, looked at her and shrugged. “We don’t know.” They answered.  
Groudon grabbed a thing to drink and chugged it down, as Heatran walked in. “Morning y’all.” Heatran exclaimed. “Morning.” The birds said, with Groudon huffing. “Heatran can you PLEASE cut down on the damn snoring, it’s annoying as shit, and you keep interrupting my dreams.” Groudon snarled.  
Darkrie soon flew in. “Well, I can give you a nightmare if ya want, so you’ll be wanting to wake up from it.” Darkrie explained. “You do that, and I’m pounding you dreaming son of a bitch into the ground!” Groudon threaten.  
“Okay damn, chill out.” Darkrie said, before grabbing a drink also. Sooner or later, all the other legendary’s woke up. Yveltal flew in with a loud yawn. “I’m tired as shit! Where’s Darkrie, I’m gonna kick his ass!” Darkrie dropped his drink and disappeared. Yveltal laughed. “I’m joking Darkrie, you don’t have to run away from me with your tail behind you.” Darkrie snarled. “Your the one with the tail you piece of shit.” Groudon smiled at their argument as the siblings, would zip by him once in a while in laughter chasing each other. “Can you try not to run into me you two?” Groudon asked, as Latias stopped with Latios crashing into her into a wall. Latios flew away as Latias got back up. “Groudon it’s your fault I’m it now, but we’ll try.” Latias piped before chasing Latios again.  
“You got to be more nice to them.” A voice said. “Well, they are not kids, they are clearly more older than Celibi and Shayman, they need to asked their...”  
Groudon was about to say age as he turned around to see Kyogre floating behind him. “Oh hey what’s up Kyogre?” She yawned. “The usual, just woke up after a nice dream.” Kyogre explained. “See I don’t always give nightmares!” Darkrie’s voice echoed as he was in the other room. “SHUT UP DARKRIE!”  
They both said, soon Kyogre laughed. “Wow, we synced pretty good there.” Groudon blushed. “Yea, we sure did, see ya.” Groudon put his cup in the sink and walked away from Kyogre leaving her worried for him.  
Groudon sat outside looking up before he saw his best friend Yveltal land next to him. “So how is you and Kyogre?” He asked. Yveltal is the only legendary that knew about his crush, well the first one he told, the other two liked to peek into his mind, Darkrie and Arceus. “It’s going shitty.” Groudon flat out said.  
Yveltal laughed. “Dude you suck with girls, especially Kyogre.” Groudon huffed. “It isn’t my fault, how is you and Xerneas?” Yveltal blushed. “I’m not ready to ask her yet.”  
Groudon chuckled. “We may stay bachelor’s for the rest of eternity dude.” Yveltal laughed. “No you are, I have the balls to ask Xerneas, you got balls of Cotten when it comes to girls, but you got balls of steel when you want to beat the shit out someone.”  
Groudon snickered. “Well, I’m a fighter not a lover, hell I’d love to get with Kyogre but I would be the worst at loving her, she might as well get with a brick wall.” Yveltal frowned. “But brick walls can’t talk, and you are probably the biggest chatter box here.” Groudon sighed. “That’s not what I meant you dumbass.”  
Yveltal flew up. “Well nice talking bro, but you gotta ask her out sooner or later.”  
Groudon groaned. “In a thousand years maybe.” After that a loud roar came from out of no where, scaring Yveltal and Groudon. “Get your asses here now!” Arceus yelled.

All the legendary’s took their places as Arceus paced the floor.  
“Okay so everyone is here, except Kyogre, but that’s not my problem.”  
He sighed. “There’s been a unfair balance down on earth.”  
“What do you mean?” Xerneas asked. Arceus looked at the floor before eyeing Groudon. “There’s a unfair balance of water and land at the moment, if you don’t do something Groudon, the earth is gonna be flooded.” Groudon’s eyes opened. “Wait do you mean that Kyogre is raising the sea level?” Arceus nodded. “Precisely.”  
Groudon’s eyes lit with anger as he made his way to earth. *That Damn bitch! Fucking deciding to raise the sea level when I’m love struck, I knew she was too good to be true.* Groudon thought. And sure enough when he got to earth the sea level must’ve raised at least three inches. “Where is this bitch?” Groudon mumered. Right when he said that it started to drizzle little by little. “Not helping at all rain.” He growled even though it wouldn’t help.  
He walked to the beach to see Kyogre sitting on the sand with cries coming from her, with another Pokémon looked like a Horsea comforting her.  
“Please stop crying Kyogre, your raising the sea level and that make him even more pissed.” *Are they talking about Arceus?* Groudon thought.  
Kyogre sniffed. “Well... if he hates me, might as well...make him hate me more.”  
The Horsea sighed. “Than make him like you, you control the sea, he controls the ground, you make sea dwellers happy, he makes land dwellers happy.” It explained. “Now it’s time for you two to be happy.” Kyogre sniffed. “Thanks Horsea, I really needed that.” Horsea nodded. “That’s what you friends are for.”  
*Is she talking about...Me?* Groudon thought.  
Groudon does agree that he’s been in a pretty pissed off mood for the past week, and he has yelled at Kyogre by accident and forgot to apologize, but he didn’t expect it to affect her THIS badly.

Horsea got up and came Groudon’s direction stopping right next to him. “It’s time for you to shine big guy.” It said before jumping back into a nearby lake.  
Groudon made his way to Kyogre before sitting right next to her scaring her. “GROUDON? Where did you come from?” Kyogre yelped as she blushed. “Is it my fault?” Groudon asked, pointing a claw at Kyogre’s face covered with dry tears. Kyogre shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault Groudon, it’s my fault for making you pissed at me.” Groudon sighed. “It’s not your fault Kyogre, just stop crying, your raising the sea level and I rather not get my ass kicked by Arceus cause a Pokémon got harmed cause of the sea level.  
“Plus if I was mad with ya, I would’ve sent earthquakes and volcano’s your way.” Groudon laughed. Kyogre smiled as she looked Groudon in his yellow eyes. “Thanks, I really appreciate that Groudon.”  
Groudon blushed while looking into her eyes getting lost in them. “So, Kyogre...” Groudon began, as Kyogre’s eyes had a wishful look. “Yea Groudon?”  
Groudon’s heart was pumping so fast that he couldn’t even tell what was going on. He wanted to ask her, but he can’t their different than each other they aren’t suppose to mix, they are... before Groudon could finish his thinking, out of no where Kyogre’s lips pressed against his as she closed her eyes to enjoy, Groudon enjoyed as well. “Kyogre, can you go out with me?” Groudon asked as his face got redder than he already was from embarrassment.  
Kyogre smiled. “Of course Groudon.”


	2. Chapter 2 Yveltal x Xerneas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yveltal, the bird of death  
> Xerneas, the bringer of life  
> Two that aren’t suppose to mix, what type of relationship where happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no “Lemon” stuff until I get the main couples out of the way.  
> So until than, enjoy the story mates!

After the event of Groudon asking Kyogre out, Yveltal got pretty happy but somewhat worried.  
“Wow, that bastard actually did it.”  
Yveltal said, crossing his wings over his chest.  
“Now it’s time for me to get together with Xerneas, but how?”  
This thought puzzled Yveltal, as he flew back and forth in his room with Zapdos flying in. “What’s wrong mate?” He asked perching on his bed. “I gave good tips to Groudon with getting with Kyogre and it actually worked!” Yveltal sighed. “But... now I need a way to ask Xerneas out.”  
Zapdos laughed, as he let sparks fly one almost hit Yveltal. “Dude, your asking out Xerneas? You know you guys are totally the opposite!”  
Yveltal fiddled with his claws. “I know, but maybe I have a “bit” of a chance with her.” Zapdos sighed, flying over to Yveltal patting his back, zapping Yveltal a bit.  
“It’s okay mate, with your charming looks, and positive personality you got this in the bag.”  
The usual dead lightbulb, all of a sudden turned on. Zapdos smiled. “I have a idea!” Zapdos exclaimed flying up hitting his head on the lightbulb breaking it. “Shit!”  
Yveltal smiled. “And what’s your idea buddy?” Zapdos smiled putting his wing back on Yveltal’s back, zapping him again. “You did that on purpose.” Yveltal said. “Maybe.” Zapdos said.  
“So you know how once a year, Arceus lets us take a human form as a break from our forms?”  
Yveltal nodded. “Yea but that’s a month from now.” Zapdos nodded. “Exactly, build yourself a good image in front of Xerneas, and than ask her out on a date on that day, and than on the last day of the week before we go back to our regular forms ask her to date you, BOOM!” Zapdos laughed.  
Yveltal smiled. “Okay okay, that sounds complicated as hell.” Zapdos frowned, but Yveltal smiled.  
“But I’ll fucking so it!!” Zapdos and Yveltal foot bumped each other and they both laughed the whole entire time while talking about girls.  
“So Zapdos.” Yveltal began. “Got any girls in your sight?” He laughed. “Well, Moltress already got Articuno as his girl so she’s off the table, all the good girls are taking.”  
Yveltal snickered. “How about Uxie?” Zapdos laughed. “Dude, Uxie’s a guy.” Yveltal looked at him and shrugged. “Uxie has such girlish features, it’s kinda hard to tell with me, than what about mesprit?” Zapdos shrugged. “Honestly, Azelf with probably get with her.”  
Yveltal gave up and laid down on his bed. “Well, I fucking give up, I’m out of girls. Your either gonna be a loner or you’ll have to go with another Pokémon that’s not legendary.” Than a idea popped into Zapdos’s head. “What if I get Articuno to break up with Moltress.” Yveltal shook his head. “Dude, let them live a good life, don’t ruin a relationship just for yourself.” Zapdos sighed. “Your right. I don’t know what came over me.” Yveltal also got a idea. “What about Giratina, she’s perfect!” Zapdos sighed. “Dude, that’s a dragon you don’t want to mess with, cause two words. Multiple dimensions.” Yveltal laughed. “True.”

The next day Yveltal yawned but sounded more like a scream, which woke up Zapdos and the neighboring Pokémon, Groudon ,Heatran, Articuno, and Moltress.  
“Sorry.” Yveltal apologized before flying out the door and going to the counter grabbing his favorite drink. “Damn, this hits the spots.” He said before tossing the can into a trash can. “Nice shot.” A voice said, as Xerneas walked up to Yveltal and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a drink as well. “Thanks!” Yveltal proudly said, puffing his chest up.  
“I can’t wait for the Humanal Holiday!” Xerneas excitedly said while chugging down a can of Sprite. “You seem hyper today.” Yveltal remarked. Xerneas shook her head. “I’m not hyper, it’s me being the most cheerful, why don’t you try, bird of death? Yveltal sighed. He hated that nickname. “I don’t always cause bad stuff, just most of the time the Pokémon aren’t strong enough when I fly by.” He protested, reaching for another drink with Xerneas slapping his claw away from the fridge. “No, save the drinks for the others your not the only one here who likes Crush mate!” Xerneas lectured him. Yveltal bowed his head and flew outside. *Maybe I was a bit too hard on him.* Xerneas thought looking at the bird flying outside and took to the sky’s. “I’m tired.” Xerneas yawned, laying on the couch in the living room.

While Xerneas slept, Yveltal flew around the regions looking down at everyone.  
Some were trainers fighting each other for glory or money, and some people were shopping sitting outside enjoying the summer breeze.  
“It’s beautiful outside today.” Yveltal spoke to himself as he continued to fly. Pokémon would look at him and quickly run inside, he eventually touched down onto the ground as a old Pokémon walked up to him. “It’s my time to go I guess.” Yveltal frowned. “What do you mean?” The Pokémon frowned also. “Legend says that when the bird legendary Yveltal flys by a Pokémon that’s old, death will be brought upon them.” Yveltal sighed. “You gotta be joking me! I’m not the bringer of death for goodness sake!” Yveltal sighed, as a tear drop fell from his cheek before taking off.

-One month pass-

Arceus walked up to his throne. “Okay listen up!!” He boomed as all of the legendary’s looked his direction. “As you all know, the Humal Holiday is today.”  
All the legendary’s cheered and clapped except Yveltal who sighed and flew out of the meeting room.  
Xerneas looked back to him, before she sighed. *Come on Yveltal, it’s not that bad.* she thought.  
After everyone took a form they liked, Xerneas walked up to Yveltal who was still a Pokémon. She sighed sitting next to him. “Hey Y, why aren’t you taking a form?” She asked putting her soft hands onto his wings. “What’s wrong with me X?” She laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with you Y, what makes you think of this?” Yveltal sighed. “Pokémon are making legends of me taking lives of other Pokémon and I’m sick and tired of being the killer, and not the savior!”  
Xerneas sighed. “Come one Y, enjoy the week take a form.” Yveltal sighed before a large light formed him eventually taking a form.  
Half of his hair was red while the other was black, his hair was very short, and his eyes glowed a sparkling red. “How do I look?” Yveltal asked. Xerneas blushed. “You look very handsome.” She said, as she blushed right after.  
Yveltal than smiled. “Than you mind going on a date with me?” He asked, as Xerneas smiled. “I’ll go on a date with you.” Yveltal’s heart jumped with joy that she said yes to him, finally! “So how about 10:30?” He asked. “Sounds good, but don’t be late to your own date!” Xerneas chuckled before running back to her room. “She’s too cute sometimes.”

Xerneas plopped onto her bed and sighed. “What should I wear to our date?” She inquires. “So, date?” Xerneas yelped as her roommate Palkia walked in.  
“Yea it’s a date.” Xerneas sighed falling back onto her bed, before staring at her hands, legs, everything. It felt weird being a human girl, but it was also...exciting. “Do you have a date Palkia?” Xerneas asked, as Palkia sat at her computer desk and turned it on. “No. That damn dumb ass Dialga doesn’t have the balls to ask me out.” (Sound familiar?)  
“I wouldn’t say that Palkia, I thought Yveltal would ask me out but it happened.”  
Palkia laughed. “He was probably pressured by Zapdos, or he must’ve felt challenged when Groudon and Kyogre started going out.”  
Xerneas sighed, looking at the clock to see it was 10:35!  
“Shit!” She cried throwing on some clothes and burst out the door running to the restaurant they chose together.  
Yveltal looked at his watch. (Don’t ask where it came from.) “Where is she? We agreed on 10:30.” Yveltal sighed. “Maybe we weren’t meant to be.” Yveltal started to walk to the center of the city and looked at the fountain.  
Xerneas ran as fast as she could go. “Damn it, damn it!” She cried as she ran to see he was nowhere to be found. “Shit!” Xerneas cried, as she fell to the ground and cried. After balling her eyes out, Xerneas walked to the center also to see Yveltal standing there admiring the fountain. “Yveltal!!” Xerneas cried running to him. Yveltal turned around, before Xerneas tackled him into a hug.  
“I’m sorry I was late, I’m very sorry Yveltal!” Xerneas cried. Yveltal smiled placing a kiss onto her forehead. “Don’t worry, just you being here makes my day.” Xerneas smiled. “See? You can be a nice guy.”  
Before Yveltal could say anything, Xerneas pressed her lips onto Yveltals, as they passionately kissed holding each other’s body’s close. After they got done, Yveltal smiled. “So...does this mean we’re a thing?”  
Xerneas kissed him again. “What do you think?!” She asked smiling. “I take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I feel like I put more effort into this chapter than the last.  
> I’ll try to keep them all lengthy but also short enough to read before going to school or work, or even a date who knows what you do after you read these story’s.
> 
> But hope you enjoyed make sure to like and comment and tell me what to fix and what not, thanks for reading folks! ;)


	3. Palkia X Dialga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our next couple to get together with a bit of help from some of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s up?! I’m back after a short break and a long writing session with a new chapter of the Legendary Series, as always I tried to get certain legendary’s together.  
> Our lucky guest are Palkia and Dialga, our favorite Sinnoh Legendary’s.  
> As always enjoy the story and have a Legendary time reading this.

Palkia fiercely moved her mouse and rapidly clicked the keys on the keyboard as she played a competitive shooting game called Warflare.  
“Damn it, do something!” She screamed into her mic as everyone on her team tried to get on the point but sadly, the other team had veterans on their team while Palkia was the only veteran on their team.  
When the game ended she sighed. “Gg guys.” She said, as everyone said Gg and nice round.  
Palkia groaned before falling onto her bed. “That was dumb as shit!” She said.  
When Palkia came here, she asked Arceus to give her a complete gaming set, and the ability to sound like a regular human girl through the mic.  
Xerneas walked in happily as Palkia frowned. “What happened that was that good?” Xerneas smiled dropping onto her bed.  
“Yveltal and I are dating!” Palkia raised her eyebrow. “Wow. That guy actually asked you out, that’s something.” *Now Dialga needs to grow some balls to ask me out now.* Palkia thought. Palkia sighed walking out of the room before grabbing a big thing of Mountain Dew and walked outside and started to chug it down.  
Everything was beautiful outside. Arceus made it beautiful for the legendary’s even though most of them stay in the building including her, but admiring it for a bit can calm her nerves.  
“Much better.” She said, laying on the ground even though her tail didn’t help her get comfortable, it actually made it harder to sleep.  
“Looks like someone had a stressful game.” A voice said. Palkia sighed as she picked herself up off the ground. “You could say that Dialga.”   
Behind Palkia stood Dialga, the god of time, with features such as a shiny blue body, and his chest gleamed in the sunlight. *Damn Arceus help me.* Palkia thought looking away from Dialga.  
Dialga is a nice legendary, the nicest boy of the bunch it’s just... he’s kinda of a pushover, and that isn’t appealing to Palkia, he should be the one taking charge, not the one to be taking orders, he’s the god of time for goodness fucking sake! Palkia sighed. “So. Why are you here bothering me?” Palkia snarled, as Dialga backed off. “Um, I’m sorry for bothering you.” He said before walking away back into the Hall of Legends. “No, don’t go.” Palkia groaned as she hit her head onto the ground. *I seriously have to stop doing that.* Palkia thought.  
Palkia always looked like the girl, that would snap your dick in half if you even looked at her and that is what scares most of the boy legendary’s from asking her out.

After that Palkia walked back to her room to see Xerneas humming a tune. “Why are you so happy?” Palkia asked sitting on her bed. “Yveltal and I are going on a date tomorrow.” Xerneas happily squealed. Palkia sighed. “That’s good, I guess.” Xerneas frowned. “What’s wrong Palkia?” Palkia sighed. “Nothing.” Xerneas smiled laying on Palkia’s next to Palkia on her bed. “Come on... there’s something wrong, tell me.” Xerneas urges.  
Palkia looked at her computer than the ground. “I keep scaring Dialga off, and it’s pissing me off.” Xerneas laughed. “Than try being nicer to him, he’s a shy guy, even thought he’s the legendary of time.” Than Xerneas got a idea. “How about we have a double date!” Xerneas said happily. “Are you fucking with me?” Palkia yelled, as Xerneas continued to smile. “Nope!” She said before running out the door to tell Yveltal the plan. “And... she’s off.” Palkia sighed.  
The rest of the day was pretty awkward. Dialga would dodge Palkia, Yveltal would talk to Dialga silently and when Palkia or Xerneas came by they would stop talking, both of them were keeping a secret.  
Even Xerneas, being the most positive there, was getting a feeling of discomfort. They sat in their rooms, as Palkia and Xerneas talked. “What are the boys planning?” Xerneas asked. This was the first time Palkia saw her friend actually worried. “Don’t ask me, boys are boys they probably have something “special” planned.” Palkia said. While the girls talked, Dialga and Yveltal gathered in a room. “Okay Dialga, you gotta stop being a pushover, cause a pushover does not get girls.” Yveltal said. Dialga sighed. “But it’s hard for me to do anything, all I know is how to rewind time, and keep it flowing.” Yveltal laughed. “I’m the Pokémon of death, point? And I got with Xerneas.” Yveltal had a very good point, but it was still not so convincing to Dialga.  
“Okay, first things first. Dress sharp.” Yveltal said. Dialga raised his eyebrow. “How can we do that?” Yveltal laughed. “Well, Xerneas and I asked Arceus if we could take a human form for tomorrow, and he said, do whatever.” Dialga nodded. Yveltal continued. “Next, never look at the girls, breast, butt, or anything that counts as sexual harassment, always the eyes.”   
Dialga laughed. “I don’t even have that problem.” Yveltal laughed. “But hey, Maybe Palkia swings that way.” Yveltal commented, as Dialga punches him in the shoulder. “She does not!!” Yveltal was surprised to here Dialga yell.  
“I’m joking man, stop getting so mad mate.” Yveltal said.  
Dialga sighed. “So, why are you telling me all of this?” He asked. Yveltal smiled.  
“Xerneas and I decided to take you and Palkia with us on a double date.”  
Dialga’s mouth basically dropped open. “Your fucking with me, right?” Dialga asked. Yveltal smiled, which meant he was not joking at all.

After the boys talk, they went to their respective rooms and fell to sleep, with Dialga completely panicked in his dreams on what was gonna happen, even some nightmares came through.  
Which chances are Dialga will kick Darkrie’s ass when he has the “time” to do so. Which makes no sense cause he has all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted.  
When the next day arrived, sure enough Dialga has taking a human form along side with Yveltal, Xerneas, and Palkia.  
Dialga couldn’t deny it, Palkia was hot as fuck in this form. Except she still had the same attitude that she had in her legendary form.  
“Fuck it still feels so damn weird being like this.” Palkia commented, as she walked up to the refrigerator and grabbed her usual two liter of Mountain Dew.  
Xerneas walked out of the room happy as ever. “I can’t wait for our date!” Xerneas exclaimed hugging Palkia as Palkia grunted. “Why was I dragged along again?” Xerneas smiled. “You know why.” Xerneas said.  
When Xerneas saw Yveltal walk out, she instantly sighed in happiness. “Y looks so hot right now!” Palkia grunted. “What...” Before she could finish saying whatever, she looked at Dialga and... well you probably could tell Palkia’s reaction. *There’s no fucking way that is Dialga.* Palkia thought as the man walked up to Palkia. “Hey Palkia, how do I look?” Dialga asked.   
There was something different about Dialga, he looked more confident than ever. “You look...” Palkia looked away. “You look fine!” Palkia huffed.  
Xerneas pulled Palkia to the side. “Palkia, come on. Try to be a at least a bit nicer to Dialga, stop trying to play hard to catch.” Xerneas whispered into her friends ears. “I just can’t do it, I’m better off alone.” Palkia sighed.   
Xerneas smiled. “Alrighty than, would you like to see Dialga get together with Geritina than?” Palkia built up with anger. “Fuck no! That bitch can stay away from him!” Xerneas laughed. “Than get him on your side not hers, cause chances are, if he gets with her...” Xerneas looked down at the ground. “She’ll take over him, cause he won’t have the courage to fight back.”   
Palkia knew that Xerneas was right, but she couldn’t deal with being someone else’s. It just troubled Palkia’s mind, she wanted to be in control of her life, not have someone else have control of it.  
Once the night fell, the legendary’s got ready for their double date.  
Yveltal and Dialga dressed up in the best they could, while Xerneas and Palkia put on their respective dresses.  
Once everyone was ready, they all sat at the door of the hall.  
Palkia wore a pink dress decorated with designs, and she wore a necklace of pearls. Xerneas wore her usual light blue dress, with its own designs and also wore a necklace of diamonds.  
And the boys, Yveltal and Dialga wore the usual tuxedo, with a tie on.  
“Okay! Let’s go!” Xerneas cheered, as Yveltal smiled hugging onto her. “Your cute when energetic.” Yveltal commented. Xerneas smiled as well.  
Palkia and Dialga walked awkwardly next to each other before Dialga reached for Palkia’s hand and gripped onto it. Palkia wanted to punch him, kick his dick, something! To stop him from touching her!   
But something in her gut told her not to, this was the first time he was brave enough to actually touch her instead of cowering from her, she enjoyed it.

The rest of the day went actually pretty well. Dialga and Yveltal talked with each other constantly about songs, games, and whatever boyish stuff they could come up with. While Xerneas and Palkia sat there listening while eating their food, with Xerneas dreamily looking at Yveltal as she smiled.  
Palkia didn’t understand Xerneas’s dedication to Yveltal, being under Yveltal’s wing, literally.  
But Palkia let Xerneas do what she wanted and Palkia did what she wanted to do with her life.  
After their talk for a bit Dialga got up and walked to the bathroom as Yveltal smiled at Palkia. “Okay time for you to shine soon.” Palkia was confused. “What the hell do you mean?” Xerneas snickered. “Dialga wants to ask you out, but he’s scared of you rejecting him.”  
Palkia sighed looking at her feet. *Why is he scared of me?* Palkia thought before someone laid their hand on her shoulder. “Time to shine girl.” Xerneas whispered.  
Dialga walked out. “Can I speak with you Palkia?” Palkia nodded before they walked outside.  
“What do you wanna talk to me about Dialga?!” Palkia asked pissed, she hated being out here some times. “Um, never mind.” Dialga said trying to walk away, but Palkia has it with him and gripped onto his shoulders, turning him around and placing a kiss on his lips. “Whaaa?” Dialga asked in surprise, while Palkia’s face lit up a bright red in embarrassment.  
“I like you Dialga okay? I’m just sick and tired of you being a pushover, and I don’t want to belong to someone I want to still be myself in this relationship, got that?!” Dialga smiled. “Sure, we can do that.” He said before pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for being gone for so long, had a lot of stuff to do including school, a tornado warning last week ect. I’m not coming up with excuses on why I didn’t post for a long time, just a lot of shit going on, hope you enjoyed the story.  
> And also funny thing is, My sister and I argued over what gender these two were. My sister said Palkia was the guy and Dialga was the girl, what’s your guys opinions? Review pls!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said there will be a part two to this couple so I can write the lemon scene right instead of half assing it, so bare with me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
